cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paragon
23 |totalstrength = 218,825 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,514 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 1.03 }} Contact If you have any need to contact Paragon, please use the following methods: *IRC: #Paragon *CN Forums Message: Mr Rosenberger *In-Game Message: Mr Rosenberger *Our forums: Paragon's Forums Paragon's Charter Preamble- The Paragon alliance is open to anyone across the cyberverse interested in a quality alliance and the hard work required to make it so. Friendship is also a key element of what we stand for. We are one, we are Paragon. Article I- Citizenship A- Anyone seeking membership inside our borders must meet the following criteria I- A nation must fill out an application for membership, located in the application center. II- Must not be a member of any current ZI list of another entity, If at all doubtful it is the right of Paragon to check any former alliances of those that apply. III- A nation must not be involved in any current wars. IV- A nation must reside on the Blue Sphere, any patriarch at his leisure can waive this if requested. V- An applicant must be dedicated to Paragon, and as such dual-membership is outlawed. VI- A nation if accepted this far must pass the Paragon Fraternity of Learning B- The following criteria will be applied once you are accepted into the Paragon Fraternity of Learning I- You must pass the Fraternity of Learning within 30 days. If a nation must get an extension, one should ask this request to the Patriarch of Education as well as giving a reason. He is not obliged to give you one. II- (How long the academy is goes here) III- Each initiate will be given a professor to help guide them through the fraternity. These professors will handle everything involving the initiates. IV- Once the Patriarch of Education deems your stay in the fraternity complete, you shall be given citizenship. V- If a nation applying to join is deemed eligible by the Patriarch of Education, they will be allowed to skip to the last phase of the fraternity or in rare cases, skip it all together. This will be based on nation age, nation strength and/or CN experience. C- If any nation finds itself in the position wishing to relinquish citizenship the following steps need to be taken. I- We respect the sovereignty of every nation state and as such any are free to leave our alliance at any time. II- A resignation thread needs to be posted in the appropriate thread on the forums stating that your intent to leave. III- Any and all debts held by a member need to be paid back within 30 days of leaving, if not possible other arraignments should be made. D- Any members of Paragon that fail to meet the basic standards we hold to each other will be expelled. I- A vote of expulsion can be brought to the forum by any government member. II- A majority vote of 50% + 1 is required to expel a regular citizen. III- A majority vote of 75% + 1 is required to expel a member of the government. Article II- Government A- The Grand Council: The Grand Council is made up of the Patriarchs of Paragon and the Senate of Paragon. Together they work to insure the efficiency, quality, and the Charter of Paragon. B- Patriarchs of Paragon: Each Patriarch controls a different department in Paragon. Their duties rely to those departments and to the Grand Council of Paragon. It is each Patriarch’s duty to uphold Paragon’s Charter and the Children of Paragon. I- The Patriarchs are lead by a fellow Patriarch named the Alpha Patriarch of Paragon. This Patriarch serves a two month term and will act as the mouthpiece for the Grand Council. During his term he still will consult the Grand Council before any decisions are made and shares the same power as his fellow Patriarchs. I-I- The Alpha Patriarch is a revolving position in that every two months a new person is given the title and allowed to serve I-II- The cycle goes as follows: PoE -> PoR -> PoFA -> PoF -> PoD -> PoC I-III If a Patriarch declines when his term comes up then the next Patriarch in line is elected Alpha Patriarch II- There are to be 6 Patriarchs, each one has equal power and can have up to two deputies. I-I- Patriarch of Foreign Affairs (PoFA) – The PoFA is in charge of maintaining diplomatic relations with our friends and friends to be. It is the PoFA’s sole duty to uphold his department and maintain all sectors. I-II- Patriarch of Defense (PoD) - The PoD’s duties rely in Paragon’s Defense Department. He is in charge of Paragon’s Military. I-III- Patriarch of Communication (PoC) - The PoC actively engages in media productions, communication throughout Paragon and the Children of Paragon. It is also the PoC’s duty to manage Paragon’s home forums and website. I-IV- Patriarch of Education (PoE) – The PoE engages in spreading knowlede to our Children of Paragon. He manages the Education Department of Paragon and all sectors in it. I-V- Patriarch of Finance (PoF) - The PoF involves himself in all financial needs in Paragon. It is his duty to set engage in Aid, Trades, and Tech programs within. I-VI- Patriarch of Recruitment (PoR) – PoR uses his ability to draw in more Children to the ranks of Paragon. It his his sole duty to arrange an army of recruiters and to work on recruiting the blood into Paragon to thrive. C- Senate of Paragon: The Senate of Paragon is an elected body of government members. Their duties are to represent Paragon and the Children of Paragon by concerning themselves in issues that surface to Paragon and to vote on concerning topics. I- Membership of Senate I-I- The senate will be composed of 5 members II- Elections II-I- One week before the end of the month a Patriarch, normally the Head Patriarch will open up a thread for nominations of council. This will last for 48 hours. After a candidate receives a nomination and a second he can chose to accept or decline. II-II- After the nominations are over, the candidates will have 24 hours to write their goals for the term and prove to the assembly why they deserve to be considered. II-III- Once this period is over the candidates will all be put before a vote of the general membership. Whoever receives the top 5 vote counts are the new senators of Paragon. This period lasts for 72 hours. II-IV- In the case that there is a tie for the 5th seat a runoff election is held and whoever comes out top in 24 hours is declared the victor. Article III- Paragon Military 1. If a Member of Paragon is attacked by an Aligned Nation, they have the right to defend themselves. They must however contact a Paragon government official to report the attack so negotiations between both said alliances can occur. Tech Raiding Policy 1. License to Raid: -Nations are not allowed to tech raid until passing a Tech Raiding Exam. -Once completed they will receive a "License to Raid" and will be able to look for nations to attack. -Nations with experience will not be required to take the Raiding Class. They will only have to sign-up for a "License to Raid" on their own. 2. Pre-Raid Conduct: -Before any attacks take place, the Raiding Nation needs to consult the Patriarch for Defense before any DoW takes place. -Raider will wait for the PoD to accept his raid or deny it. 3. Raid Rules: -During your Raid you are expected to offer peace after every daily attack. -Set your reason for war as "Tech Raid, Peace Sent" 4. Attack Policy: -Nation must not be on ANY Alliance Affiliation or -Be on an AA with less than Five (5) Nations, and NOT protected 5. Consequences: -You attacked someone you shouldn't have: -- You have to fight your own war. ---We consult their alliance leaders (if any) and make sure they understand the problem. ----You will not be aided to help your nation -----You will be Demoted from select positions in Paragon: ------Will be decided by gov, and raider will be brought into each conversation Paragon Wars 1. Paragon will only participate in a war if it is absolutely necessary, and has already negotiated with alliance partners. 2. Paragon will uphold all treaties with loyalty and honor until the end. 3. If an issue leads to a dispute between two different treaties, there will be a Paragon government vote and discussion on the best procedure to take. Said alliances will be contacted before public viewing. Article IV- Amercements A- In the event that this charter needs to be amended the following steps must be taken I- Any Government official can propose a change to the Charter by posting an alternative version in the forum. II- A majority vote of 75% + 1 is required to amend the charter. III- If the amendment passes it immediately becomes law and is to be followed by all citizens of Paragon. ' Article V- Disbandment' A- In the event the alliance must disband, the follow steps must be taken. I- In the event that Paragon must disband, a 5/6 vote of the Patriarchs must be taken. If passed, the Senate must unanimously approves this as well as 75% of the voting membership in a 96 hour vote. Paragon's History Paragon declared its existence on the 17th of March, 2010. It was founded by Rosenator, Tigersgo09, Asmodeus, and R3nowned. External Links *New Era becomes Paragon